The Green in the Leaf Village
by OblivionTheScythe
Summary: One day, Dani was minding her own business when BAM! A portal opens right in front of her, dumping her in an unknown place with no way home. Now stuck in another dimension she decides to befriend an anoying orange ninja and a famous pervert. Will she ever get home? Or will she ever want to leave?
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first time ever uploading on fanfiction. Dani in this story will be a bit different from the show and this is because she has grown a bit and been already out into the world and when you're out in the world you get to learn things from people specially curse words. Also, I'm making her a bit more rebellious just to make it more fun. **

**Disclaimer-I don't own Danny Phantom or Naruto.**

* * *

"For the hundredth time where in the hell am I?!" The young halfa yelled at the trees.

The day started out completely normal like any other day. Plain and boring so to kill time she went into the Ghost zone using Vlad's portal, hoping for a bit of excitement or to see if she crossed paths with her cousin, Danny. Well she didn't cross paths with her cousin but instead with another portal inside the Ghost zone. It popped up all of sudden in front of her that she had no time to stop. And to top it all off her powers gave out leaving her stranded in the middle of nowhere.

"Damn it," She cursed.

Only if she'd seen her cousin instead of that stupid portal. She's been wanting to go see her cousin for sometime now.

She smirked. Only if her cousin could see her now. Stuck in an unknown place, unable to transform, and cursing her head off. He'd probably blow a blood vessel, especially if he'd heard her language, that is if he'd remember her at all.

Sure, the last time she saw him was over a year ago...or maybe that was two years ago? Anyway, she didn't think that he'd forget about her that easy, they are cousins.

"Damn it," she cursed again.

"You know, someone as young as you shouldn't be talking like that," A strangers voice rang out.

With a twist of her body, she faced the stranger and indeed he looked strange. Although the tree shades hid his body well she could still make out the man. Well, maybe only his face.

He was about average regarding his height but what stood out was his long white spiky hair and two shoulder length bangs. Two red lines ran through his eyes and he wore a horned forehead protector with a weird sign on it but weirdest of all he had a lady draped over his shoulders.

He didn't look threatening but life out in the streets taught you differently so Dani still grew tense. "Who in the hell are you?"

Dani tried to look calm but on the inside she was frantic. _Where am I? Who is he? Friend or foe?_ So many questions were being thrown but not many answers.

"Children these days have no respect!" The Sannin yelled.

All he wanted to know is what the small brat was doing in the middle of the forest. To his knowledge the only close town is where he himself just came from and people there didn't dress like that.

He takes a look at the brat again. She's about Naruto's height and has that eerie similar crystal blue eyes, the only difference being her black hair. Naruto- "Damn it, how could I forget," he mumbles.

The reason he was outside in the middle of the forest was because of a genjutsu that was powerful enough to distract him enough to lure him all the way out here. _That damn Itachi. I better get to Naruto and fast._

"See ya later kid," he said to the girl.

_If she found her way into the forest then she can get herself out, it can't be that hard, _the Sennin thought.

Dani had no time to respond because in the next moment he was gone, only white smoke in his place.

She looked around confused, "Where'd he go?"

Never mind that, if he was in a rush that either means there's danger around or he forgot something. Anyway, she is not going to stay and find out.

She closed her eyes in concentration. I NEED TO GO GHOST. I NEED TO GO GHOST. She kept reciting, willing herself to transform. Just as she was about to give up, she managed to transform.

Her regular blue hoodie and shorts were replaced by black spandex that was cut around her midriff. Her hair turned silver and her crystal blue eyes turned radioactive green. Her shoes were replaced by silver boots. There was a diagonal strip of silver that went from her right shoulder towards her belly button. She also has two silver stripes that go from her hips down toward her feet and a black glove and silver glove but best of all she has a very noticeable insignia that defines her heritage.

"Dani Phantom is now on!" The girl exclaimed happy and jumped into the air.

She quickly rose above the trees._ Finally, I'm free to fly._ In no time she spotted a village in the distance. Having nothing else to do she turned invisible and flew toward the village, she didn't want to suprise any of the locals there. Just as soon as was within meters of the entrance a large explosion rang through the town.

_What was that?_

Being curious she flew toward the explosion. _What could have caused it?_

The explosion came from the third floor of a building. She noticed that there was a huge hole in the wall. There was a boy laying down beside two strange figures wearing black robes with red cloud figures. One held a huge sword wrapped in white bandages and looked like a shark. A very ugly shark. Never been a fan of aquatic animals. The other guy had long hair and an expressionless face that was half hidden with very scary eyes. Blood red. And lastly the other was a kid with a very bright orange jumpsuit, it's almost as bad as Danny's dad.

_Yup, this place is made of freaks,_ Dani thought.

The blue guy raised his sword and said, "First of all...Should I chop off a leg or cut off an arm? Now that your jutsu is gone, you shouldn't be anymore trouble."

_Crap he's gonna chop the boy into pieces, I gotta stop him,_ Dani thought frantically.

The blond could only look above him in fright as the shark thrusted his big sword. Dani didn't have much time to think so she gathered as much of her energy into a single blast. Just as the ghost ray hit the sword it began to shriek. Dani covered her sensitive ears as the sword thrashed and shrieked.

"What? Samehada!"

Dani looked back toward the blond and saw that he was still staring at the Shark guy. _Really?! I gave him time so that he can move outta there!_

With little patience left Dani became visible and flew toward the blond. She grabbed his arm and started to race down the halls, "Let's go before we become food for the fishface."

The blond stumbled behind her as he tried to keep up, "W-w-what? Who are you?"

"Don't matter! Keep up!" Dani yelled as they went down the stairs.

_Maybe we can blend in with the crowd,_ Dani thought completely forgetting about her intangibility and invisibility.

Naruto soon realized that he forgot about Sasuke. He screeched to a halt bringing the silver haired girl to a stop also.

"What's the big deal?!" Dani said.

"My friend is still back there! I can't leave him!" Naruto yelled.

Dani just groaned.

"You should be more worried about yourself's kiddies."

A shadow fell behind Dani and Naruto. Both of them looked up in fright. Kisame wasted no time in swinging Samehada. _Whatever the kid did earlier to make Samehada react like that will have to answer to me, heh, after I chop off her limbs._

Dani and Naruto shut their eye in fright, waiting for the pain to come. Naruto and Dani flinched when they heard the clash of metal. They opened their eyes and saw a huge orange toad in front of them, blocking Samehada.

_W-what?_ Dani thought confused.

On the other hand Naruto knew exactly who has to come to save them.

"You don't seem to know very much about me... I'm better at getting girls then they are trying to get me. Even though it doesn't look like it. It's my special."

_I know that voice,_ Dani thought as she looked behind her.

It's the same old man that she met in the forest not too long ago. What is he doing here?

"I, Jiraiya, the toad sage, this epitome of manliness! I will fall for no woman's feminine wiles. When you're someone like me, you'll only have to flash that sexiness to have women fall at your feet!" Jiraiya yelled.

_Pervert,_ Dani thought.

"OH YEAH? THAT GIRL JUST WINKED AT YA AND YOU WERE SCAMPERING AFTER HER! AND NOW YOU'RE TRYING TO LOOK COOL AND CLASSY! YOU PERVERT SENNIN!" Naruto yelled.

_So that explains the woman on his shoulder_, Dani thought a she stared at the Sannin.

Jiraiya kneeled next to Naruto and said, "Hey! Can you not call me that in public? Ungrateful brat, after all I came to save you."

He put the woman down and then looked toward me and smiled as he nudged Naruto, "And who's this? A friend or-"

Dani decided to tune him out. He must not recognize her because she's in Phantom mode now. She's startled out of her thoughts as Jiraiya ruffles her hair, "Thanks for saving Naruto, but from here I'll be taking care of things."

"Hehe, so it's one of the legendary three ninjas, The Great Jiraiya, eh?" Kisame said.

"YOU GUYS KNOW THE REAL IDENTITY OF THE PERVERT SENNIN!" Naruto yelled.

_I'm beginning to wonder how they can even keep a low profile, everybody seems to always be screaming,_ Dani thought.

"Err, not really. I wouldn't call that as a real identity," Jiraiya said.

"Hehe, the story's are true, you are a womanizer. In any case, you already undone the Genjutsu," Kisame said.

"You guys wanted to draw me away from Naruto and to do that you put this woman under a Genjutsu. Not very manly of you," Jiraiya said.

_Draw him away? Why...would...they?_ Naruto started to sweat bullets as he came to a conclusion. They want the Ninetails.

"So you're after Naruto," Jiraiya stated.

Both of them knew was going on but to Dani, she was just confused. _What have I gotten myself into?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews and the following. It great to see that some people like this story. Thanks for the support.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Danny Phantom or Naruto.**

* * *

_Poof._

The large orange toad disappeared leaving behind a puffy white smoke. With the toad gone, Kisame's sword fell down, making a light 'thud'.

Kisame brought his sword up and laid it on his shoulder and gave a toothy grin, showing his razor sharp teeth. Dani felt shivers go down her spine as she gazed at the sharp teeth. _I guess they fit him, might as well have shark teeth when you look like a shark._

"To abduct Naruto was your plan," Jiraiya continued.

_Oh ya, I forgot he was talking,_ Dani thought as she turned her attention towards the old man.

Kisame's grin widened, "To abduct Naruto... those were the orders given to us by the higher Akatsuki members."

Naruto froze at the words, his hand on his belly. _So they are after the fox._

_Akatsuki? What in the hell is that? A gang?_ Dani scratched her head as she thought. This is becoming more trouble to her than ever before. Ghosts she could handle but freaky weird dudes holding big swords she cannot, well not yet anyway.

The atmosphere thickened as Jiraiya and Kisame stared at each other. Both were tense, ready to make a move if the other moved first. Kisame gripped Samehada and felt confident as his sword vibrated in his hands. On the other hand Jiraiya had no idea of how he was gonna protect Naruto and the girl. He was confident enough to know that he can match up to Kisame but he didn't want any bystanders hurt and there's still Kisame's partner to worry about.

_Both of them mentioned this Naruto kid_, Dani thought as she looked toward the blond. They can't be after the other kid because then they wouldn't have bothered to run after us when we tried to escape. But then again we left the other kid with the fishes partner-

Suddenly the atmosphere turned colder more deadly as if the atmosphere could suffocate those in it. Itachi appeared right behind Kisame, silently he assessed everybody in the hallway, stopping shortly at the snow haired girl.

Clearly she wasn't on the plan to begin with but... Itachi narrowed his cold red eyes at her. _Something's off about her._

"You won't have Naruto," Jiraiya stated.

Itachi finally decides to speak, "And why not?"

"Because right now, right here, **YOU TWO WILL DIE BY MY HAND**," Jiraiya said deadly.

_Obviously blood shed is about to happen_, Dani thought grimly. Since she lived in the streets for a few months at a time, she's no stranger to blood shed or gang wars. Witnessing those bloody events always made her insides squirm and right now she wanted to puke.

Of all the things to hate in her life it was fighting to the death. Yeah, she loved to fight, to prove that she was a valuable asset but she never wants to fight to kill. It's pointless and just leads to misery, she has seen what it can do to people especially her friends that she has left behind in her world. She didn't want that to happen here but she also didn't want the blond to get kidnapped, maybe if-

"**DON'T DO IT**."

Everybody turns to where the voice came from.

Far behind Itachi and Kisame was Sasuke Uchiha. He stood leaning heavily on the wall. His injured body trembling from his wounds, the only thing holding him up besides the wall is pure determination of hatred toward his brother. His body is littered with scraped and cuts and his head tilted toward the ground.

"He is MINE," He growled.

_Wow, someone's determined_, Dani thought sarcastically.

"...I have absolutely no interest in you right now," Itachi said emotionless.

Sasuke raised his head as his sharingan started to rotate.

_Those two look very similar_, Dani thought as she looked at their blood red eyes.

Naruto took an unnecessary step when Sasuke yelled, "NARUTO! I TOLD YOU...DON'T! THIS FIGHT IS MINE!"

By the end of his shout he fell down on his knees, panting. Itachi kept his eyes on Sasuke, his face blank of emotion. Sasuke stood up slowly, relying more on the wall then he was before.

_Revenge...huh..._Jiraiya thought.

The silence in the room was a bit disturbing and Sasuke was soon sick of it, "COME ON!-"

Dani's eyes grew wide with shock. _He... moved so... fast! I didn't even see it!_

Sasuke gasped as Itachi buried his fist in his gut. Sasuke didn't even have a chance to scream because Itachi kept on attacking him. Punching his face, stomach, and chest.

_W-what!?_ Sasuke thought as he curled around his stomach. A fist appeared in his vision and soon his whole jaw blossomed in pain.

Naruto clenched his teeth as he saw his friend, maybe his best friend, getting beaten up. His muscles tense with every blow Itachi delivered. Itachi snapped his knee up, hitting Sasuke in the chin. Itachi continued his assault on Sasuke.

Sasuke gasped for air._ Even now... there's still such a gap between us...!_ Sasuke's vision was starting to go blurry.

"No mercy," Kisame commented.

Naruto's hand clenched at Kisame's words but didn't dare make a move. How can I be so weak! Here I am and...

Itachi let Sasuke fall to the ground. A small pool of blood began to form under Sasuke as he gasp. Slowly Itachi pulled Sasuke back up by his neck. Itachi gripped a little tighter of Sasuke's neck as he forced him to meet his gaze.

Dani had enough of watching someone get hurt. As quick as she could she flipped her body sideways and gathered Ecto-energy at the bottom of her feet. Gathering enough momentum she let her energy launch off her feet and become waves.

Clearly she was aiming at a few feet before the guy so he'd get distracted by the blast but what she didn't expect for was for him to still be in the same spot and still holding onto the boy. To piss her off even more he clearly didn't even gaze at her to see what made the blast or by whom.

Sasuke went limp in Itachi's arm and then he started to scream. "AAAAAAAGHHHH!"

Dani forced back a flinch as she heard the scream on the other hand Naruto couldn't. He'd never heard such a painful scream, not even when they were up against Haku.

"Itachi! I'd advise you against using your eye so many times in a single day..." Kisame said.

"AAAAAAGHHHH!"

Naruto couldn't contain his anger anymore. He lunged at Kisame when Jiraiya yelled, "**GAMAGUCHI SHIBARI**."

He slammed his hands on the ground and slowly everything started to transform. The floors, the walls, everything turned pink and slimy.

"What the hell?!" Dani yelled as she jumped into the air. Deciding its better to be in the air then the floor Dani watched in fascination as the wall starts to absorb Sasuke.

_What the hell is this? Is this inside of someone's stomach?_ Dani thought. She wanted to poke the pink flesh to see if it was real but decided not too, she didn't want to get absorbed by it like it did to Sasuke.

"Too bad Itachi... Kisame. You're trapped... inside my stomach," said Jiraiya.

_Is he serious!_ Dani thought. Shivers went down her spine as she saw the flesh move._ I think I'm gonna be sick! I bet Danny never had to deal with this!_

"Hope you enjoy being food **Iwagama**, you criminals," Jiraiya said as he stood up.

Both of the Akatsuki members narrowed their eyes at Jiraiya who had a smirk on his face.

"Wha... What the hell heck is going on here?!" Naruto yelled as he looked around.

"Naruto! Stay still, this is my jutsu!"

"Kisame! Come!" Itachi said as he turned away to another hallway.

"Shit!" Kisame said as he lifted his feet.

"No one sneaks away without my awareness from here!" Jiraiya yelled as he slammed his hands on the ground.

The walls of flesh started to expand forward as the criminal's made their escape. All the while Dani looked at them in mild fascination, now that she got over her queasy stomach. _He made walls... move... at will!? The heck is going on?!_

"The walls are shifting... At this rate we won't-"

Then silence engulfed the room. Jiraiya looked around in frustration and then yelled, "Shit! Why is this happening!"

He ran around the corner to see the wall broken, black flames left behind. "Ahh! They're gone!" Naruto exclaimed right behind Jiraiya.

_The wall of flesh was surely torn apart by him..._ Jiraiya thought as he looked at the black flame.

* * *

On the outskirts of the town Itachi and Kisame ran through the fields at a very fast pace.

"Was the retreat necessary for you!" Kisame said.

He hated to retreat. It was a sign of being a coward. He wouldn't have backed out but then again his partner is the guy who annihilated the Uchiha compound in one night, so he didn't really have a choice but to follow his lead.

"Well we already know where Naruto is located at so there's no need to be hasty. Also my body needs to rest.." Itachi said as he started to pant slightly.

"Yeah your eyes must be draining you of your energy."

"Do you know what that girl threw at me?" Itachi asked after a few moments of silence.

"Hehe, I would say some kind of green energy... never seen it before," Kisame said.

"Was it the same thing that touched your sword?"

"Probably."

Itachi huffed.

"Problem?"

"No. We continue as planned. Let's tell the leader of our discovery."

* * *

"What's with the black fire?" Dani asked after a few moments of silence.

"Ahh! Y-y-you're still here?" Naruto asked after his small scream.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Dani asked confused.

"That guy, what on earth did he draw out to create this? The black flame were ignited from inside of **Iwagama**, which scorched it's flesh," Jiraiya mumbled slowly as he gazed at the black flame.

He took out a scroll and placed it on the ground near the flames. "**FUUKA HOUIN JUTSU**!" He yelled as he made the hand seals.

Both Dani and Naruto gave a startled yell as the flames were sucked into the scroll. After all of the flames were sealed he tied the scroll with rope.

"All right then! Is everyone okay, after that?"

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he looked around for his friend.

The fleshy walls started to deteriorate and Sasuke was soon visible. Naruto ran to him as he gazed sadly towards him. "Sasuke?"

'Thud.'

"What was that-"

"**DYNAMIC ENTRY**!"

A shadow appeared above everyone and before anyone could identify what it was Jiraiya was sent flying.

"...Huh?" Gai said as he looked at who he hit.

After Jiraiya got back up he threw a glare at Gai as he rubbed his cheek, which was bruise. Dani tried to keep silent but she couldn't and burst out laughing followed by Naruto.

Gai looked sheepishly at Jiraiya, "Sorry for the direct attack... I was in a rush with using my forehead protector as a mirror. .. and didn't mean it.. haha... The forehead protector didn't give a clear enough picture, and so I hit your face by accident.

_Does that mean he didn't do that on purpose?_ Dani thought as she held back giggles.

Jiraiya threw her a little glare as if he knew what she was thinking but then went back to Gai, "Well that's all right then. Anyway Sasuke need to get medical attention. He seems to have gotten a fractured rib.."

Dani tuned the old man out and looked at the boy they were talking about. _What kind of name is Sasuke?_ She shook her head and inspected him. He had a dazed look on his pale face, his eyes were shadowed by an unknown emotion. He looks as if he were dead...

"PERVERTED SENNIN! Is he gonna be alright!?" Naruto asked as he clenched his fists.

Jiraiya looked at Naruto. After a few seconds of silence he said, "He took a tolerable amount of mental damage..."

"Damn it! WHAT THE HELL DID HE DO TO SASUKE!" Naruto yelled as his body started to tremble in rage.

Dani looked sadly at Naruto. She never really had a best friend. Sure she had friends and her cousin which was the closest thing to a best friend she has ever had but nothing like how Naruto had with Sasuke. She can't image what Naruto must be going through.

"Hmm... there's gonna be a change of plans," Jiraiya said.

"What do you mean a change of plans!? I should go after him! What he did to Sasuke was unforgivable! I'm personally gonna take care of those guys... believe it!" Naruto yelled in rage.

"You know if you go after him, he will kill you," Dani said as she floated down next to Naruto.

"Nobody ask you for your opinion! Besides that's my business-"

"She's right Naruto. If you go after them they will kill you. They're on a whole different level," Jiraiya said cutting off Naruto from his rage yell.

"SO WHAT!-"

"SHUT UP FOR A MINUTE," Jiraiya said with a deadly calm elevated voice.

Naruto was startled at Jiraiya's voice change. He has never heard Jiraiya sound like that in all of their time together.

"You. Are. Weak."

Naruto cast his eyes down and clenched his teeth at the statement. It was... true. He was weak. He couldn't even help himself when they cornered him in his own room. He was saved not only by his best friend but a stranger.

Everybody grew silent at Jiraiya's statement. For Dani she didn't know what to say and the same went for Gai. Sasuke couldn't really say anything so everybody was silent.

"Excuse me Gai, this child's feelings are understandable but... we still must be quickly to take Sasuke back." Jiraiya said.

"Now... Kakashi also has been put under the same Jutsu approximately from the same guy as Sasuke. He stays in bed until his senses return to normal," Gai said.

"What! Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto yelled shocked.

Gai continued as if Naruto didn't interrupt, "When students are injured... well, this time I think it's better to have medical specialist ready as this case should continue to happen... don't you think."

"So we have to go search for **that** person..."

_That person.. could it be..._ Gai thought as his eyes widened.

"She is one of the three, like me. She should be able to aid to the ill," Jiraiya continued.

* * *

Outside of the town Gai put Sasuke on his back and turned to Jiraiya, "Jiraiya-Sama please find Tsunade-Sama and bring her back to us."

"Don't worry, we'll find her! Take care of Sasuke -Brows!" Naruto yelled beside Jiraiya.

Jiraiya just sighed at Naruto's loudness. Above both of them was Dani. She had no idea why she followed the guys outside but she didn't have anything else to do so she just gave a small wave at the green spandex guy. Gak returned the wave and smiled widely.

"Well Gai... we'll be leaving Sasuke in your care," Jiraiya said.

Gai nodded and then looked at Naruto, "You've got guts; I like kids like that! So I'm gonna give you this! It made Lee strong so it should do the same to you!"

Naruto nodded enthusiastically, "What is it!"

"THIS!" Gai yelled as he pulled out a green spandex.

"What is that?" Dani asked as she floated a bit higher as she saw the piece of cloth and felt uncomfortable.

Jiraiya and Naruto just stared Gai with blank faces.

"It's the ultimate steamed-line, form-fitting, easily-accessible, perfectly-made body suit! Wear it while training and you'll know the difference! You'll never look back! Our Lee wears it 24/7 and of course it is my most beloved piece of ninja must have!" Gai yelled gleefully.

Naruto must have been impressed because he said, "Coool!"

"If you can walk around carrying that, why not carry a mirror instead... sheesh," Jiraiya said.

Dani couldn't help but burst out laughing.

* * *

Gai left after another wave and Jiraiya turned to Naruto, "You're not gonna wear that, right?"

"It fits me, doesn't it?"

"Please don't. Just look at what you're holding in your hands," Jiraiya said.

"Yeah its atrocious," Dani commented.

_Oh ya, I still need to deal with our other problem_, here, Jiraiya thought as he looked at the flying child.


End file.
